<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rollerskating is the Key to the Heart by Cry3TearsLikeJ3T</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510845">Rollerskating is the Key to the Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry3TearsLikeJ3T/pseuds/Cry3TearsLikeJ3T'>Cry3TearsLikeJ3T</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Could say fifty percent of this is an internal look at Zoro's high level of pride and masculinity, M/M, Zoro realise some stuff and lets himself FEEL, but it's also cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry3TearsLikeJ3T/pseuds/Cry3TearsLikeJ3T</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro had spent his whole life believing that love and emotions were a sign of weakness but then something unexpected happens, a certain boy asks him out for a night of rollerskating. </p>
<p>Could this one night alone together be enough to show Zoro the truth and allow him to confess his repressed feelings?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(mentioned) - Relationship, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rollerskating is the Key to the Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quiet. It was quiet. <i>Too</i> quiet. That was all Zoro could think about as he sat alone on a bench outside the town’s roller rink. The sun was slowly starting to disappear, taking the last of the warmth with it. Not that it had been warm to start with, it was October after all, but now there was an unpleasant chill in the air. Zoro crossed his arms in an attempt to regain some of the heat back but it was useless.</p>
<p>Zoro truly hated himself for even being there. What kind of man let themselves indulge in their own ridiculous romantic emotions? Not a real one, that much was clear to Zoro. The fact he’d even developed this dumb crush was humiliating enough and he hated every part of himself for it. He despised the way his heart rate picked up when he saw that smile. He was an embarrassment and it was clear that no amount of training, physical or mental, was ever going to be enough to restore his pride.</p>
<p>He looked around the half empty car park once more but no luck. There was simply no sign that that loud-mouthed boy was going to show.</p>
<p>Zoro sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. This was stupid. Not only had he indulged himself far too much and let himself land himself in this situation, he should’ve known that this had been a joke from the start. There was simply no way in hell that <i>anyone</i> would’ve seriously asked him out on a date. Nope, it just wasn’t possible and yet, like the fool he was, Zoro let his emotions take the reins like they always did around that ink haired dreamer and he’d said yes. He actually agreed to go out and possibly have the only person he truly cared about tell him that he didn’t feel the same, possibly losing him forever…but would that truly be the worst thing for the both of them?</p>
<p>It was just as this thought crossed his mind that he decided that he’d had enough of waiting and humiliating himself. So he stood up, took one last look around and began to walk.</p>
<p>
  <i>You’re a damn fool, you actually thought that he cared and now you’ve gone and wasted an hour of your life just because you let that idiot get inside your head. You’re a poor excuse of a man, I mean, what if this was just some sick joke, huh? You’ve just played right into his, or whoever put him up to its, hands. You’re going to be a laughingstock and you’re going to lose him because you just admitted that you’ve got this stupid little crush on L-shit!</i>
</p>
<p>Interrupting a perfectly good internal rant was the boy that started it all. Monkey. D. Luffy. Who was standing right there in front of him the second Zoro had rounded the corner of the building, almost crashing right into him.</p>
<p>The two stared at each other for a moment, Zoro’s surprised eyes meeting Luffy’s blank ones. This was awkward, or at least it was for Zoro, considering he’d just been ranting to himself about how the very boy in question had probably tricked him and now he felt like an idiot. He’d doubted his best friend and nearly cut ties completely over his own paranoia and insecurities. It had always been easy to say that he needed to get away but the moment he saw him, he crumbled and lost all will to think for himself.</p>
<p>Fortunately Zoro didn’t have to suffer through the tense atmosphere for long as Luffy’s brain seemed to kick itself into gear and that classic smile spread across his face, cutting straight through the silence.</p>
<p>“Hey Zoro,” Luffy greeted with a wave, and now it was Zoro’s turn to switch on and say something as his heart began to race at the sight.</p>
<p>“Uh hey…” Zoro responded hesitantly, he wasn’t really sure what to do, he’d been caught trying to leave. What must Luffy have thought of him?</p>
<p>“Is everything ok?” Luffy questioned, a frown replacing that shining smile of his.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I just-I was-where <i>were</i> you?” Zoro asked, hoping to reduce this guilty feeling.</p>
<p>Zoro watched as Luffy seemed to replay that question in his head a few times and tried to form an answer. You could practically hear the rusted gears turning behind those empty eyes. It was almost hard to watch if you didn’t know Luffy and how he functioned.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, I was coming but then Sanji called me and asked me to look around my room for a shirt of his, he said he left it last time he was there, but I couldn’t find it so he came over and looked himself and it took a while,” Luffy explained, and Zoro gritted his teeth. <i>I’m going to kill that lovesick chef if it’s the last thing I do.</i></p>
<p>“Ok, was there a reason this was more important or why you couldn’t call and let me know?” Zoro asked, unable to see in what world Sanji’s shirt was put above all else.</p>
<p>“Well I wanted to but then this happened,” Luffy said before reaching into his shorts pocket and revealing a phone with a smashed screen.</p>
<p>“When Sanji called me, he was stressed and it made me feel all tight inside so when Ace got home and called to me, it made me jump and I dropped it and it broke.” Now Zoro really wanted to kill that blonde fool.</p>
<p>Luffy wasn’t easy to startle or stress out, he was probably the most relaxed person in town. So if you hear that he was made to feel “tight inside”, then you know that whoever was responsible for causing such a feeling was a real jackass about it.</p>
<p>“Damnit, what the hell was so important about this shirt?”</p>
<p>“I dunno, he said something about a date and that the shirt was “important if the date is going to be a success” or something,” Luffy replied with a shrug. <i>Is there anything or anyone that idiot won’t step on to get laid?</i></p>
<p>“I see…well I’m sorry if I seemed like I was mad at you, I didn’t think something like that would come up,” Zoro said with a sigh. There was no point getting angry at Sanji now, it was done, and he was kind of ruining the evening by standing in the middle of the street interrogating Luffy.</p>
<p>“That’s ok, you’re never mad at me, not really,” Luffy said with a smile, which made Zoro crack a small one himself. Luffy had always been one of the few people he let himself do this with.</p>
<p>“Well I guess I should turn around then, you wanted to go roller skating, didn’t you?” Zoro asked, and Luffy’s eyes lit up.</p>
<p>Zoro didn’t even have a chance to breath before he found himself being dragged at high speed back past the bench he’d been sitting on, all the way inside the rink’s entrance. It was so fast that he didn’t even process Luffy’s warm and soft hand clinging onto his own larger and rough one until they stopped in front of the desk by the shelves of skates.</p>
<p>It may have been Luffy’s idea to go skating and it may have been him who invited Zoro out in the first place, but the older boy felt like he had a duty to pay, both because he still felt guilty for questioning the innocently kind hearted Luffy and because he’d never let himself live it down if he didn’t take some kind of control in this situation. It was as if his very pride depended on him doing this and so, when Luffy didn’t argue or question him, Zoro assumed that was that.</p>
<p>However, he definitely assumed wrong as when the two sat down to put on their skates, Luffy sat up, letting his half done up lace undo itself.</p>
<p>“Was that wrong?” Luffy asked, and Zoro paused for a moment in his own attempt to tie his last lace.</p>
<p>“Was what wrong?” He questioned as he then finished up and sat up properly to look at Luffy, who had his head tilted ever so slightly, that empty and puzzled look in his eye, like when Nami tried to explain to him the answer to a test question.</p>
<p>“You paid but I didn’t offer either,” Luffy replied, and Zoro felt his eyes go wide in shock.</p>
<p>Luffy never questioned his own actions or if he’d been rude or done something wrong, he was far too carefree for that. So why now? Why over something so trivial?</p>
<p>“No, I didn’t expect you to because that’s who you are and besides, you know I don’t care if you’re being rude, I’m no saint either,” Zoro explained, and Luffy nodded.</p>
<p>“Ok, it’s just I didn’t offer because I didn’t want to offend you.” <i>What?</i></p>
<p>“How the hell would offering offend me?”</p>
<p>“Because you’re like me.”</p>
<p>At first that answer confused Zoro, it was too vague, but then it all clicked together. <i>Right</i>. Zoro and Luffy had a lot of differences but one thing they had in common was their stubbornness. So stubborn that once a decision was made, you’d have to physically drag them away to make them go against their own word. This was about Luffy not wanting to offend or upset the high level of pride that existed within Zoro. It was a part of him and made him who he was and Luffy wasn’t going to step on that, no matter how trivial the decision was.</p>
<p>It made Zoro smile as he looked across at the crowd of children and couples skating around in the rink.</p>
<p>“Thanks, I appreciate it,” Zoro said before standing up and gesturing to the rink before them as he rolled over to the barricade, waiting for Luffy to join him.</p>
<p>It was nice, they hadn’t even gotten on the rink yet but still, it was nice. Zoro always felt a calm inside of him when he was Luffy, or he usually did when his heart and mind weren’t racing. And so to have that content and peaceful feeling resting inside of him once more was enough for him to call this date a success in his eyes…or it had been enough at the time. </p>
<p>The feeling was disrupted by the sound of a rather painful sounding thud on the floor behind him.</p>
<p>He was quick to turn and find Luffy lying on the floor, staring up at Zoro with the same vacant expression as always.</p>
<p>“Hey Zoro?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?"</p>
<p>“How do you skate?” To say that Zoro’s jaw hit the ground was an understatement.</p>
<p>It took about half an hour for Zoro to get Luffy at a point where he could stand without needing to hold onto him but it was clear that until they got on the rink and moving, there was no way he was going to skate on his own.</p>
<p>So that’s how the two ended up taking the slowest lap around the rink known to man as Luffy clung onto Zoro’s arm as tightly as he could manage without breaking anything. Pretty much every person in the rink had had their fair share of staring by the time they’d reached the starting point once more.</p>
<p>Strangely enough though, despite all the stares and mutters, Zoro was enjoying himself, even if he wasn’t necessarily showing it. He liked being relied on for once, it was usually everyone relying on Luffy due to his unofficial status as the friend group’s leader. So to have Luffy clinging to him as his sole support, it felt good and made Zoro, just for a moment, let himself wish for more of this kind of intimacy.</p>
<p>“Is there a reason you asked to do this when you can’t even skate?” Zoro asked, attempting to shut up that loud desire, increasing their speed ever so slightly now that they’d made it round once.</p>
<p>“Because Ace said it was fun and so I wanted to do it too, but that was before I knew it was the hardest thing in the world to do,” Luffy explained, his now loosened grip contradicting that evaluation slightly.</p>
<p>“I see and it never occurred to you to ask Ace to teach you?”</p>
<p>“I did but he’s been busy, so I figured I’d just learn with you,” Luffy said before grinning, and Zoro nodded just before Luffy tapped him on the arm with his free hand.</p>
<p>“Hey, can I try on my own now?”</p>
<p>Zoro raised an eyebrow to this, they’d only done the one lap and he was still clinging to him with enough strength to say that Luffy wasn’t ready yet, plus he wasn’t entirely sure he <i>wanted</i> to lose the touch so soon. But on the other hand, the look of pure, innocent excitement in his eyes told Zoro that he should just say yes.</p>
<p>“Alright but remember what I told you to do and be careful,” Zoro said, and with that, Luffy unlatched himself and slowly but surely began to figure out just how this all worked on his own.</p>
<p>Zoro couldn’t help but smile as he skated slowly beside Luffy, who wobbled every time he lifted a foot but never once asked for help or clung to the side. He was kind of proud of him.</p>
<p>The two did a few laps side by side, gradually increasing speed with every loop until Luffy grabbed Zoro’s hand, sending a wave of heat through his body until it settled in his cheeks, and the two came to a halt.</p>
<p>Zoro looked down at the smiling Luffy, confused as to the sudden stop, especially since the younger had just gotten the hang of it.</p>
<p>“Wanna race?” Luffy questioned, and Zoro shook his head with a smile of his own, appreciating that Luffy still hadn’t released his hand.</p>
<p>“Hmph, think you’re ready to take me on?”</p>
<p>“Obviously, I’m super good at it now!” Luffy exclaimed, and with that, he freed their hands and pointed to the gate to leave the rink.</p>
<p>“We start and finish there,” Luffy instructed, and Zoro folded his arms.</p>
<p>“Aye aye captain, how many laps?” Zoro asked with a small chuckle.</p>
<p>“Um…three!” Luffy announced, holding up three fingers to nail in his answer.</p>
<p>“Only three? I’m surprised, I thought somebody as good as you would want to do at least twice that,” Zoro teased, and Luffy frowned before falling silent, clearly trying to think of how many laps would be considered a lot to the older boy. <i>Yep, easily provoked like usual.</i></p>
<p>“Ok then…I say we do one hundred!” Zoro sighed and shook his head.</p>
<p>“How about ten?”</p>
<p>“Ok.”</p>
<p>The two then skated over to the starting point and readied themselves for the upcoming battle. Zoro could never say no to a challenge and Luffy couldn’t resist setting one. This was just typical for them, not many others could truly say they understood their need or desire for it or that they would want to participate willingly.</p>
<p>“Ready?” Zoro asked as he tied his bandanna, which he always kept tied around his bicep, around his head. It was time to get serious and it seemed as though Luffy felt the same as he nodded, his eyes staring directly ahead of him, locked on.</p>
<p>They then did the countdown and they were off. Ten laps didn’t seem like a lot in their eyes at first, but they hadn’t accounted for just how fast they were going or how much effort was going into this race. Zoro had begun to lose his stamina during the eighth lap and while Luffy didn’t seem as phased, it was clear that he was going to crash completely by the end of the evening.</p>
<p>The final lap eventually came and Zoro knew that if he didn’t push on and give it his all, Luffy was certainly going to overtake him. He was closing in fast and Zoro couldn’t risk losing this battle, his pride wouldn’t allow it.</p>
<p>So, he did what he always did, he pushed on and did his best to control his breathing, trying to not let the exhaustion take over.</p>
<p>It seemed to work as well as the finish line was in sight and he couldn’t hear the intense sound of Luffy skating behind him anymore. He must’ve lost his speed trying to catch up.</p>
<p>Well, that was what he’d originally thought until he suddenly heard what sounded like some very intense skating approaching at an inhuman speed. He didn’t dare look behind him until he heard the yelling.</p>
<p>“Look out!” But Zoro didn’t even have time to do that as he only just managed to catch a glimpse of his demise coming towards him at a speed unknown to humanity.</p>
<p>Luffy barrelled straight into Zoro and they were sent flying off their feet and onto the floor. They’d become wrapped up in each other’s arms as they tumbled to the ground and rolled a few times, narrowly missing the other skater, who were quick to dodge out of the way.</p>
<p>Eventually they came to a stop and Zoro didn’t even register the position they were in until his head had stopped spinning. Once that had happened, his eyes widened, and his face was probably redder than the shirt that Luffy was wearing. He was practically pinning down the laughing boy as he hovered above him, hands and legs spread out on either side of Luffy, who seemed as though he could care less about what was happening or what people must be thinking.</p>
<p>“That was fun, we should do it again,” Luffy managed to get out as his laughter died down.</p>
<p>“I think once was enough, you almost got us killed,” Zoro responded, hoping that his red face wasn’t as bright as he feared it to be considering the intense heat he was feeling. This was possibly the most embarrassing thing he’d done to date.</p>
<p>“Aww you’re no fun,” Luffy whined, and Zoro sighed.</p>
<p>“No, I’m just being responsible, I doubt we’d make it again without passing out,” Zoro explained as bluntly as he could manage.</p>
<p>He needed to get out of this situation soon because he could feel that part of his mind resurfacing, the part that ate away at him for doing something as ridiculous as going on a date in the first place and getting so embarrassed over this moment.</p>
<p>“That’s not what Nami and Sanji would say,” Luffy muttered, looking away and Zoro could already feel more frustration building up upon hearing the name of that blonde idiot.</p>
<p>Zoro then moved off of Luffy and stood up, offering a hand.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? And just what would they say?” He asked as Luffy accepted the hand and was yanked to his feet.</p>
<p>“That you’re reckless when I’m involved and can’t help but try and show off.”</p>
<p>Zoro would’ve denied it or gotten mad if it weren’t true. However, those two couldn’t have been closer to nailing him down and he hated it. Of course he was stupid around Luffy, how could he not want to join in with his ridiculous escapades when he was so enthusiastic and just downright cute about them?</p>
<p>“Well whatever, it doesn’t change the fact that we’re done here tonight, I don’t want your brothers breathing down my neck when you end up in hospital,” Zoro said as he untied his bandanna and shoved it in his trouser pocket, which apparently seemed to bother Luffy as he watched with a puzzled expression.</p>
<p>“Why would they be mad with you? Ace does this kind of stuff all the time,” Luffy questioned, tilting his head once more now that the distraction of the cloth was out of sight.</p>
<p>“Because you’re the youngest brother and people tend to worry the most about their youngest siblings, it’s just how it is whether they admit it or not.”</p>
<p>“So, we really have to go home then?” Luffy asked, clearly upset by this announcement as he hung his head low.</p>
<p>Zoro hadn’t intended to end to cut the date so short but it was killing him inside because every time he felt like he was getting closer to a breaking point, he was reminded why it was a horrible idea. His original plan was to simply move it outside or somewhere far away from peering eyes and end it as politely as he could without hurting Luffy or that wonderous look in his eyes. He usually didn’t even care what people thought about him, they could say and think what they liked, but tonight was different. He was with somebody he cared about, somebody so innocent that he wanted to keep him hidden away from all the pain.</p>
<p>“No, we can keep going,” Zoro replied, mentally slapping himself for doing this, but what else could he have done? It was obvious that Luffy wanted to stay as long as he could get away with and he just couldn’t say no.</p>
<p>“But you said-”</p>
<p>“I know what I said, I didn’t mean it like that is all…unless you want to go?” Zoro said, raising an eyebrow and of course Luffy shook his head furiously like a child denying their own mischief.</p>
<p>“Well alright then, let’s keep going.”</p>
<p>So once they’d dusted themselves off, they set off once more around the rink. Their time was mostly spent with Zoro listening as Luffy talked about everything and anything that seemed to come to mind. It was possible that this would drive somebody insane, just listening to somebody talk so loudly and for so long, but not Zoro. He was somebody who prided himself on his patience, or at least his patience for anybody that wasn’t Sanji. Zoro was mostly quiet and preferred to listen and then do whatever it was that needed to be done, he didn’t see the need to plan out every little detail of his life, he just liked to know what to do next.</p>
<p>So it wasn’t exactly difficult or frustrating in the slightest to listen to Luffy talk, he rather enjoyed it. It also provided a necessary distraction from his thoughts. Just listening to Luffy talk was enough to make him smile but watching him at the same time was a whole other feeling all together. There was just something about the pure joy on his face and the way his arms swung around enthusiastically that made Zoro almost wish for not another second of silence, which was important for somebody who valued sleep and the quiet it brought with it.</p>
<p>“Hey Zoro?” Luffy said, suddenly switching subjects once more but this time his face was serious and he’d come to a stop, forcing Zoro to copy.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” It was only once he replied that Zoro realised that they were alone, more time had passed than he’d realised.</p>
<p>“Do you like me?” Luffy asked, making Zoro freeze just for a moment.</p>
<p>“As a friend or something else?” Zoro questioned in response, he had to be very careful about this. Just because this was a date, it didn’t mean that Luffy fully understood the meaning of it, he may have just thought it was something you did with somebody liked, whether it was platonic or not.</p>
<p>“Hmm something else.” How did he say these things so easily?</p>
<p>It had been fun, just spending so much time alone with Luffy but Zoro was ready to accept that from that moment onwards things were going to change, for better or for worse. He looked up at the ceiling and let out a deep breath. Ok.</p>
<p>Looking him in those beautiful black eyes, Zoro finally spoke.</p>
<p>“Yeah Luffy, I like you as something more.”</p>
<p>Luffy was quiet, which wasn’t exactly good in Zoro’s book considering just who it was. However as his heart began pounding and his mind began racing of all the ways things could go so horribly wrong, Zoro’s mind and body was silenced when he felt Luffy grab his hands.</p>
<p>“I like you as something more too Zoro,” Luffy responded with a fierce look in his eyes like this was some kind of test, like he felt as though he had to give this answer his all.</p>
<p>It of course took Zoro a few minutes to fully process and accept what had just happened, his eyes so wide and his whole body shaking. After years of never letting himself feel things to best of his power, simply because it was what he’d been taught to do, things were finally coming crashing down. Emotions were for the weak and love didn’t get you anywhere or make you stronger, it was a child’s game…or so he’d believed and told himself to ignore just how desperately he wanted to be held and touched, how much he wanted Luffy.</p>
<p>“I know you’ll beat yourself up for it, but it’s ok that you’re crying Zoro,” Luffy said as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around the shaking Zoro.</p>
<p>Zoro hadn’t even realised just how many tears were spilling down his face as he melted into the embrace, pulling Luffy even closer and holding him as tightly as he could. The release was unlike any other feeling, Zoro’s walls had been broken and it was ok. <i>He</i> was ok.</p>
<p>“Luffy, can I kiss you?” The words came tumbling out without a thought.</p>
<p>Luffy responded with a simple nod as he pulled away just enough to look up at Zoro, who’s tears were slowing.</p>
<p>So that’s what happened, Zoro brought his face down and they connected in a moment of pure bliss. Zoro knew he probably bruised Luffy’s perfect lips with the force he hit him with, but he doubted he’d even care when it was over.</p>
<p>They kissed until they couldn’t breath and then some more. It was only once they started to feel dizzy that the two parted, their heads resting against each other’s as they let out heavy breaths in their tight embrace.</p>
<p>“That was nice, can we do it again?” Luffy asked, and Zoro closed his eyes for a moment, a content smile resting on his lips.</p>
<p>“Later, I think we should go before they kick us out,” Zoro said, feeling the glares of the waiting employees.</p>
<p>“Ok.”</p>
<p>The two returned their skates and then they began to walk back to Luffy’s home after Zoro’s generous offer to spend that little more time together, even if it was only to the doorstep. Though truth be told, he also had no idea which was the way home from the roller rink and so by taking Luffy home, he’d at least only have a fifty percent chance of getting lost on the way home.</p>
<p>It was a pleasant walk as Zoro let his mind and feelings wander as Luffy went on about the time Ace broke his arm last year and how funny it was. It felt very natural as they went hand in hand down the dimly lit streets. </p>
<p>Zoro couldn’t believe he’d been torturing himself his whole life when everything he’d truly wanted deep down had been right beside him, just waiting for him to suck it up and confess. He’d been lied to about what it meant to be a man and he’d believed it and hurt himself to the point that he probably would’ve hated himself someday just for having fun. He didn’t intend to change himself so much now he’d had this realisation, he still enjoyed the quiet, sleeping, training his body and a challenge, but he wasn’t going to beat himself up any longer for loving somebody or enjoying himself to the fullest. </p>
<p>Luffy’s house was in eyesight now and Zoro knew he was going to have to let go soon and return to his beloved solitude. But before that, he drunk in every last second of that content feeling inside of him and that smile on Luffy’s face.</p>
<p>“Say, who was that blonde idiot stressing about anyway?” Zoro asked, probably smiling for the first time while talking about Sanji.</p>
<p>“Usopp.”</p>
<p>“What?!”</p>
<p>Yes, nothing had really changed at all in the world despite Zoro’s previous beliefs but still, he wished that Luffy had asked him out roller skating sooner.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>